The Red Flower In My Blue Garden
by Hearts storytelling
Summary: Sapphire had nothing to live for. She had no friends, she was bullied her whole life and her father hated her. With that, she became sad, lonely and distant. No one noticed but Ruby. Ruby saw her cry and hate herself and because of that Ruby wanted to help her. She was the only person who cared and with that she was different. Ruby was the only color that wasn't blue to Sapphire...
1. Plot

About: Sapphire had nothing to live for. She had no friends, she was bullied her whole life and her father hated her. With that, she became sad, lonely and distant. No one noticed but Ruby. Ruby saw her cry and hate herself and because of that Ruby wanted to help her. She was the only person who cared and with that she was different. Ruby was the only color that wasn't blue to Sapphire...

Main Genres: Romance, Drama, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

Warnings: Depression, Bullying, Abuse and Blood

* * *

Plot

* * *

She thought about everything in the principal office. Sapphire wasn't in trouble, she was never in trouble. But she sat in the cold principal office. With all the dark brown curtains, gray cold tiled floor and the smell of coffee. Usually once in a while, the principle asked only Sapphire to come to the office. Only her at 11:50am. Only Sapphire sat in the room with her back straight and her hair behind her ears. She looked down at her always cut nails and had a straight face. The principle sat there writing on the stacks of papers on her desk. One of her high heels tapped against the tiled floor. She never said anything at first. Neither of them into the clock went 12am.

The principal asked her the same sentence. ''Are You Alright?'' and Sapphire responded with quick nodded. Then she followed with follow-up questions like ''Is Everything Alright At Home?'' or ''Is Something Bothering You In Your Classes?'' and Sapphire responded with a shaking head and weakly forced a smile.

Though, everything wasn't fine. In school, she was hated and bullied non-stop. She had always been bullied since the second grade and it got worst. When she was younger everyone called her names and didn't want to play or talk to her. And Sapphire was fine with it. She would spend her recess helping her teacher with lesson set ups or read a book while the teachers talked. She didn't mind being alone since she was an only child. But getting in the higher grades gotten worst and violent. She was slammed into locks, people hit her with gym balls and baseball bats, called her horrible names, cussed at her, threw food at her, threw pencils and pens at her, dropped heavy textbooks on her, spread rumors about her and gave her countless amount of pills to kill herself with as a joke. And still, she didn't mind. It hurt her and caused Sapphire to be sad countless times and bleed but she didn't mind. That was how life was at school.

But, her house was somewhere different. Home was worst than school.

She didn't have a normal life with her mother and father. She was in Forster care for the first month she was born. Her mother gave her up after having her. Sapphire never knew why. All she knew was that her birth mother didn't want her. But a month later a lady in her 33's adopted her. She named her after the wedding ring her mother had. Sapphire. The first 5 years of Sapphire life was great. Her adopted mother and she took long beach walks and ate ice cream every Friday. Though things changed when Sapphire was 5 and she died. Her adopted mother had a sudden heart attack and died.

No one in her mother family knew Sapphire so no one wanted to take care of a 5-year-old starting back to teaching their kids Abc's. But, her mother brother offered to take of her. Or that's what Sapphire thought when she was younger. What really happened was that her mother asked him before she died to take care of her. And he had no choice but to do his sister final wishes. But really he didn't want kids.

The first few months of living with him was okay. He wasn't mean or nice. But as each month went by it started to get worst. He would get drunk and say things to a 7-year-old that no one should say to someone that age. He didn't make her dinner or any other food so she ate Lunchables all the time. Sometimes he was so drunk he hit and slapped her so hard Sapphire would bleed. By the time she was 10 he brought girls over. Some were nice and liked Sapphire and some were mean and used him for money. Either way, it was always Sapphire fault. Glass and wine glasses were thrown at her and other objects. And Sapphire kept it to herself. She spent years of abuse and she hadn't told anyone.

So, when someone like her principal asked her if she was alright. Sapphire smiled and nodded. Her bright sad blue eyes went along with the act too. Her outfits and her work did as well. That's the reason why she wore sad colors and had her hair always covering her face. Nothing in her life was meant living for but someway she lived through it.

* * *

 **This is just a plot about Sapphire. Since this story is around Ruby helping Sapphire, you'll know more about Ruby then instead of Sapphire. This is a story that I was thinking about for a long time. I wanted a story that readers with similar problems could relate and know that it'll get better. I also wanted users who didn't have the similar problems with Sapphire to know how Sapphire feels and if you do know someone who's like this at school to try and help them as much as you can. Saying Hi in the hallways could make someone smile. Please, review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ran into the Start

Chapter 1: Ran into the Start

 **No Warnings~**

* * *

Once again, Ruby was in the office. She couldn't help it if she always has gotten in trouble. If she was just too hot headed to stay quite. She was alway in trouble, that's what she was known for. Other than her popular best friends, and mean girlfriend, she was known for just being angry. Not always but mostly. She had nothing to be angry for but just for people stupidity. Some teachers understood and some didn't. And the teacher who didn't, sent her to the office before someone had even pissed her off. So that teacher ended up taking some poor, deserving teen place in making her mad.

The principle opened her door and from the looks of it, she wasn't happy. Actually, she wasn't ever happy. She always had a straight face. She looked down at Ruby because her head was always held high. She pointed her fingers inside the office without saying a word and Ruby got the message loud and clear. Even though it was the quietest room in the whole school.

'' I think you know why you're here,'' The principle said in a bland voice. Ruby sighed.

'' I didn't do anything yet! Can't people give me a chance to get mad at something before I get in trouble?'' Ruby asked. The principle put her finger to her own mouth telling her to be quiet.

'' You're not in trouble.'' She finally stated. Ruby was able to breathe. '' I'm consternation that you would think that but given your record this and last year.'' She paused looking at Ruby. '' This is abrupt, given your record, but some teachers and I think that you'll be a good person to be around for someone who's in your class.''

'' Is it Jasper? I can't help her.'' Ruby blurted. She narrowed her eyes at her.

'' Don't interrupt me.'' She paused. '' I noticed that you have mostly the same classes with a student, Sapphire Winther, and I suggest that this could be good for both of you. Mostly you.''

Ruby had never heard of her. She saw her around but she wasn't someone you could point out in a crowd not that she would be in one. She didn't know anyone who was friends with her or the slightest related to her. Know one really knew her or talked about her like that for Ruby to hear so Ruby didn't pay much attention to her. She only knew her because she was the one girl who didn't use the library to hide their weed in books or take a quick nap.

'' Why exactly me? I'm trouble, aren't I? Shouldn't you put someone more, less trouble, than me?''

'' That's a good reason but I think being around her will help you. I believe being around her will effect both you. As I'm frighten to say this, I put somewhat of trust into you to be her friend. I hope you can pull this off or less you'll have to have summer school because you're grades are failing too.''

Ruby just sat there staring at her in shocked that one out of hundreds of teachers she had that didn't like her believed her in. Not to mention the sudden mention of summer school.

'' You can head back to class, hopefully, this will be the last I see you in this hour.'' The principle bluntly said pointing to the door. Ruby nodded rushing out the door.

* * *

Since visiting the principle, Ruby didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do. Worrying about the wrong things at the wrong time she forgot to ask questions like what was she intended to do. She had no problem with making friends but she had enough to handle with her best friends constant parties and drama. Was she suppose to talk to her on regular basis or just wave. Either way, she knew her friends wouldn't approve since they were more interested in what was going on in their circle. To put it in simple words, they only cared and reacted to their group.

When the class ended for the day, she was ready to blot out. Stress couldn't begin since Ruby wasn't all high on studying. It wasn't that she was unsmart, she just didn't have the determination or reason to do so. But the teacher had other plans for her calling her up after class ended.

'' Has the principle talked with you?'' The teacher asked stacking papers in her desk. Ruby nodded. '' I think what you are doing is really nice and maybe other kids will catch on. There's going to be a science project due in a few months, your group is Jasper, Lapis, and Sapphire.''

Ruby sighed. The last thing she needed was extra work. '' What's it about?''

'' That's what I love about science, you'll have to find a discover it on your own.'' The teacher paused. '' If anything serious happens with Sapphire, please tell me or the principle.''

'' Okay,'' Ruby said walking out. As she turned down the hall, Lapis, her girlfriend caught up with her. Her taller height shadow gave Ruby a heads up she was coming not to mention her ocean themed perfumed.

'' I feel as if I've haven't seen you all day.'' Lapis exaggerated since Ruby saw her in the morning and lunch. '' Why were you in the principle's office.''

'' The principle just wanted me to become friends with this girl.''

Lapis sucked her teeth. '' It's Sapphire, isn't it? Of course, that's why she's in our group.'' She said out of annoyance.

'' She can't be that bad, why don't you like?'' Ruby asked.

'' I just don't and neither does Jasper. I don't even want you hanging out with her.'' Lapis responded.

Ruby rolled her eyes. She opened her locker and took some books out of her bag. '' Nothing will happen and if I don't do whatever the principal says she'll send me to summer school and somewhere worst than that.''

Lapis just sighed and raised her hand to her forehead. '' You don't have to go,''

'' Maybe this is good, everytime something bad happens our group is always the center of attention. Anyways, my mom will let me go if she's going.''

'' Fine. But she's not going, that's only a cover for your parents.'' Lapis assured her. Ruby nodded. '' And I like being the center of attention.'' Lapis winked at her and walked away.

* * *

Ruby stood at the door waiting for everyone to rush out and trust when everyone came out, it was like watching the first moment in Lion King. People yelling and screaming. Everyone going crazy. Even though it was in the middle of the week, people acted like this all the time. Ruby had to wait for Jasper to come out for them to pick up things for their party on the weekends. Since everyone was coming, they had to stack up quickly. From what Jasper said her parents were leaving for the whole weekend so they could party all night and day for all she cared. Ruby probably wasn't since her parents expected her to come home around the morning but hated when she hanged out with her group since they seemed to cause trouble for her.

Usually, it took Jasper forever to wake Amethyst from class so she decided to go in the classroom herself to wake her up with her. She swung the school door open only to knocked down a figure in front of her. They both fell on the floor with the other person books falling down.

'' Watch it-'' Ruby was about to yell into she looked up. She saw a pale girl who looked about her height. She had long black ombre hair but her hair covered her eyes. Ruby was breathless at her. '' I'm sorry.'' Ruby started to pick up her books in a panic as the girl got up. She read in perfect handwriting, Sapphire. '' You're Sapphire?''

To Ruby, the girl looked nothing like everyone had made a big deal about. She seemed like a nice enough person. She was indeed as pretty as anyone else in the school.

She just looked at her and nodded silently.

'' Well, here you go.'' Ruby handed her the books she dropped and smiled back at her. In her mind, 'Maybe this won't be complete hell after all.'

'' Thank you,'' Sapphire responded softly and bolted out the door.

Ruby just stood there at the door watching her leave. She looked at the most stupid and she felt like it since she was burning up and she could have said more to her. In the cover of her eye, she could see something sparkling in the distance. She picked it up and looked closely at it to see a beautiful blue locket with diamonds printed in S. Quickly Ruby put it in her pocket and mumbled '' Stupid to herself.''

'' You're not the only one.'' Amethyst yell from down the hallway was she was walking with Jasper. '' Guess who got a 47%?''

'' 3 points higher and she's off the walls,'' Jasper mumbled hitting Amethyst upside her head.

Ruby chuckled but she could only think of the girl she just ran into. Literally.

* * *

 **Here's the start of something new! Updates are every Wednesdays. As the story progresses each chapter will be longer. In the beginning of each chapter, I'll put a warning to warn you if something like blood, traumatic advents and etc happens. Another story is coming soon and that is When The Snow Falls second story for those who read it. It's coming over the exact date that it ended in March 2016 so watch out for it in the next couple of weeks! Check out my Wattpad WritterHearts and read "The Crystal Supernaturals" that updates once a month!**

 **Till Wednesday ~Follow, Favorites, Reveiw~**


	3. Chapter 2: Locket Silent

Chapter 2: Locket Silent

 **No Warnings~**

* * *

Ruby waited for her ride outside of her house. It would have been smart to be inside since it was foggy but she had such a crazy family, sometimes she needed to get away from them. She had 7 siblings in total but only lived with 3 which was a blessing and a curse. Her sisters were very annoying and took at any time to annoy her. Since she was the youngest, she couldn't wait to live with only her parents. Even if it was for one year since her two sisters were twins and she was a year younger. Her parents enjoyed having kids so Ruby wouldn't wish on any star to be the only child because most likely it'll give her another sister to annoy her more than the bunch she had.

Besides that, she wanted to get to school early to return the necklace that Sapphire had dropped. She didn't know why she kept it but it was pretty nice. Blue diamonds sparkling, the cursive S to indicate Sapphire first letter of her name. After studying it, she found it was actually a locket but didn't open unless there was a key. Ruby thought Sapphire probably had it because after all, it was hers. She planned on just handing the necklace to Sapphire but didn't know if that was what she was met to do. Just find her things and return it? Or was she suppose to start a whole conversation with her then hand it over? The only thing she knew was she planned on this to be pretty quick just to make sure no one from her group was lagging around watching and telling. There was at least 7 of them in the group so she had to watch out for them. They were all into different things and were all around the school.

When Ruby looked up, she saw across the street, Sapphire walking slowly. She didn't look happy and had her head down looking at her hands. Ruby decided to screw Jasper and her lateness and run across the street to her but did it in a timely manner that it didn't look as if she was watching her.

'' Hey,'' Ruby said walking up to her. Sapphire still continued to walk right past her. To get her attention Ruby tried to take her hand soft from behind causing Sapphire to repel away from her in shock. '' I'm sorry,'' Ruby said quickly at her. Sapphire didn't saying anything but look at her, or maybe not exactly look at her since her wavy black hair was covering her whole nose tip and up. '' I saw you outside my house so I was wondering if we could walk together?''

''Okay.'' Sapphire in a crackling low voice sounding as if she was going to cry. She turned around and starting to walk again.

'' Are you okay?'' Ruby asked. Sapphire nodded pulling her sleeves to the tip of her hands.

Ruby didn't know what else to say to her. She sounded upset but she looked calm and said she was okay. Ruby didn't want to push her to tell her what had happened. Maybe it wasn't her place. Either way, it didn't sound as if Sapphire wanted to speak to anyone.

* * *

When Ruby and Sapphire came to school, Sapphire had disappeared on her own somewhere. Ruby didn't know where since she thought that she was behind her the whole time. It wasn't till Ruby made it to her locker that she noticed that she had left. She should have figured since people weren't staring at her or whispering. You couldn't blame her since Sapphire was quiet and barely made any sounds. Though she was disappointed that she left since she wanted to return the necklace. She could've handed it to her during their walk but Ruby could tell something was wrong but Sapphire nodded and listen as if nothing. Ruby thought she wasn't listening but Ruby couldn't help but ramble about anything.

Pressing her back to her locker, she had forgotten everything about the science project. She was way too busy texting on group chat all night and fighting her sisters for the remote to even think of something to do. Most people she knew were going to go with volcanos and moldy cheese. She hated being stuck in a team where all 3 of them expect for Sapphire were lazy and procrastinate to do anything.

'' Hi Ruby,'' Rose gushed walking over to her. Rose was way taller than her and, had perfect curls with pink highlights to match her light brown her. Rose was the leader of their high school group, most people would think she was like every popular girl in the movies but she was actually nice. She gave people chances and cared about everything. '' I heard from a certain girlfriend that Sapphire in your group.''

'' Let me guess, Lapis? I told her not to worry about anything.'' Ruby responded. Rose giggled and pressed her back against the random locker beside her.

'' I told her the exact same thing. I know you wouldn't cheat.''

Rose laughed. Ruby tried to laugh it off.

'' I don't even know her anyways,'' Ruby said. Rose shrugged.

'' Well, know one does. Not even I've introduced myself to her but I do sense something wrong about her.'' Rose insisted. She always was able to tell when something was wrong as she claimed she just could tell. Mostly she was right.

Ruby turned to her. '' What do you mean?''

Rose turned to her. '' Well, it was a couple of weeks ago. I was in the bathroom and I thought know one was in the bathroom into I heard something. So, I kinda peeked out the stall and I saw her crying hard and she was like washing blood or some red stuff off her hands. I thought it was weird and I was going to say something but then the bell ranged and she left.'' Ruby couldn't believe it. Rose seemed so certain, though. '' It was probably just painted or something but-''

Rose was cut off by Lapis. '' Rose,'' Lapis interrupted crossing her arms.

She grabbed her book bag. '' Nice to see you Lapis. Ruby, we'll talk later.''

Both of them watched Rose walk down the stairs back to the main floor. Lapis then focus her attention to Ruby. '' What were you two talking about.''

Ruby shrugged. '' Nothing.''

'' Oh, I came to find you because I was going to surprise you this morning by being in Jasper car to pick you up.''

'' Really I didn't know.''

'' Hint the surprise. But when I got to your house your sisters said you went to talk with some girl. You didn't, you know, walk with Sapphire?''

Ruby knew how easily Lapis had gotten jealous. She didn't want to deny it but if it saved her the trouble of Lapis starting something with Sapphire and Ruby going to summer school, she had too. Nothing was really wrong with just walking with her it was just that she couldn't walk with someone outside the group.

'' No.'' Ruby bluntly denied. Lapis stared at her for a moment.

'' Okay-'' the bell rang right before Lapis could talk. '' Well then, that's the bell.''

'' Yup,'' Ruby stated. Lapis smiled and walked away downstairs to the main level. Ruby led her back all the way till she was sitting on the floor.

* * *

Science class had to be the longest class for Ruby now. Ever since the science project it seemed that the class was filled up more. Maybe it was because the people who normally skipped had no choice to go unless they would be filled. People like Jasper and Lapis who found places to go out to but never seemed to cross paths with each other but Ruby never thought too much of it. Now, divided into groups of 4, they had no choice but to stay.

Though, the two never got along. Lapis witty remarks or Jasper claiming everything got them into fights during the whole class that no one seemed to learn anything in there since the teacher had to deal with them. It always started with Jasper getting an answer wrong and Lapis making a sound or Lapis trying to answer something and Jasper eating her chips loud enough to stop her thinking. So, putting them all in a group wasn't smart.

'' I think we should do something about water. It's everywhere and it gives this planet life.'' Lapis stated. Jasper rolled her light brown hairs.

'' That's stupid. You're clearly making more work for me. Let's do something about working out gets you to the top.''

Lapis sucked her teeth. '' What the heck does that have to do with anything in science?''

'' Something better than basic water movements.''

Before Lapis could respond angrily Ruby had to break it up. '' Look, both ideas are good but we should pick something we'll all enjoy.''

'' My idea is better!'' Lapis stated.

'' Okay, how about Sapphire you choose.''

Sapphire looked up and didn't say anything. Jasper rolled her eyes.

'' She's stupid, why would you have her pick out something beyond stupid than Lapis?'' Jasper insulted. '' I'm going to ask the teacher what she thinks of my wonderful idea.''

'' Not if I do it first!'' Lapis replied. Then both got up and rushed to the front of the room to the teacher.

Ruby sighed and turned to Sapphire who was staring down at her paper. '' I'm really sorry, Sapphire. I'm sure Jasper didn't mean what she said.''

Instead of Sapphire saying something. She just took her things and left the classroom. Everyone saw her walk out and whispered but the teacher seemed not to say anything to her unlike what she did when people walked out without her knowing. Ruby felt beyond stupid.

* * *

After Sapphire had left the classroom, the last two classes she had with her she didn't show up. The teachers seemed not to say anything about it, though. But Ruby couldn't help but think she was the reason why Sapphire left. Maybe it was because she didn't stand up for her or just the fact she said Sorry to her after her friends were gone could have been a possibility. Ruby sat on the school steps to think about it. Everyone had left the school already even Jasper and Amethyst. Ruby closed her eyes to take a deep breathe and relive all those thoughts.

'' I'm sorry.'' pleaded a soft quiet voice. Ruby opened her eyes to see Sapphire in front of her. '' I didn't mean to leave.''

Ruby stood up. '' It's okay but why did you?'' Sapphire bit her lip. Ruby thought she looked so cute. '' It's okay you don't have to tell me.''

Sapphire nodded. '' Bye.'' She started to walk down the steps. Ruby then shot up from her place and ran down the steps that she was walking to.

'' Wait!'' Ruby yelled. Sapphire turned around to see Ruby staring right at her close. '' You dropped this yesterday,'' Ruby spoke taking the locket out her pocket.

Sapphire stared at it as Ruby put it in her soft hands. '' Thank you,'' she mumbled softly.

'' It's beautiful. I'll put it on for you.'' Ruby offered. Sapphire turned around as Ruby put the necklace around her pale neck. When she locked it, Sapphire turned back around. Ruby did think she looked beautiful but in a friend way.

Sapphire gave a weak smile and heal tightly the necklace charm. '' Thank you again.'' She spoke in a soft voice.

Ruby smiled.


End file.
